Lost at sea/On the carrier
This is how the scene for Dusty, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends getting lost at sea and being onboard the carrier goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. Brent: (Ripslinger, Ned, Zed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon are looking at the ranking of the competitors) Dusty: Yep, first place. Not too bad for a farm boy. Thomas: Or engines. Twilight: Or ponies. Rattlesnake Jake: Or a rattlesnake. Silver Spoon: That guy really spooks me out. Victor: Nor a zebra. Scootaloo: Or blank flanks. Ned: Oh yeah? Well 1st place is for losers! Ripslinger: Can it moron! Ned: Ow! Zed: (Laughs) Ripslinger: Now listen up. It's time to make yourselves useful. Diamond Tiara: I can't beleive I'm saying this; They could win! Silver Spoon: But how do we stop them? Insults are just ignored and the railway line idea failed! Diamond Tiara: Then we need tofind a new way to slow them down! When we fly over the pacific, we'll take out their navigation with the plane's machine gun! Silver Spoon: The machine gun? We can't do that! We'll get caught by that camera blimp! Diamond Tiara: Then we need to follow Ned and Zed when they take out Crophopper so we won't get caught. Silver Spoon: But what about those narrow gauge engines? They'll see us for sure! Diamond Tiara: They won't see us! (then after the pulls into position, El Chu comes in covered in kiss marks) El Chu: (panting) Dusty: What happened to you? Hugs: And why are you covered in kiss marks? El Chu: That song, it flipped a switch! James: What do you mean, "It flipped a switch"? Rochelle: Oh my little monster, (grabs El Chu) come here. (kisses El Chu) Fluttershy: Oh my. El Chu: (pulls away) She is like a jaguar now! Duncan: That is not a jaguar, that's a lion! Rochelle: Ah, ah, ah my little borutto. (Grabs El Chu and pulls him in again.) El Chu: Be gentle with me! Steamy: Cadance, did you use your spell on Rochelle? Cadance: Yes. Puffy: Why? Cadance: I only did it to help El Chu win Rochelle, along with his song. Evan: You really had to do that? Candace: Sorry. Sharky: It's fine. Rarity: Poor El Chu. . Dusty: Yeah, Rarity. Offical: Start your engines! Thomas: Let's take off. Twilight Sparkle: Mexico! Here we come! Brent: This is our longest leg ever! At sea. Diamond Tiara: Okay Ned. Silver Spoon: Let's take them out! (Ned flies down and hits Dusty's antenna.) Dusty: OW! J.J.: Oh no! Dusty look! Dusty: GASP! My antenna!! (his antenna falls into the sea.) Oh no! No! No! No! Pinkie: OH NO! NO! NO! NO!! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! Diamond Tiara: Okay, now it's our turn! (The Silver Diamond flies down closeby the Tri-Crusader) Diamond Tiara: Take this blank flanks! (Presses the machine gun button.) (the bullets then hit the fuseluge of the Tri-Crusader and some of them hit the wires for the navigation system.) Scootaloo: Oh no! Our navigation's out! Twilight: Aaaaah!!! Rarity: YELPS. Percy: Bust my buffers! Shining Armor: No! Diamond Tiara: That will take care of them! (The Silver Diamond pulls up and flies away.) Dusty: What are we gonna do?! Fluttershy: Uh panic? Hugs: No! Now is not the time to pull the cowardly card! Thomas: Well, we just have to keep going and get there in time. I hope... After flying over the sea for who knows how long. Dusty: (over radio) Do you read? We are low on fuel. (his fuel beeper starts going off) Oh no! (Then the Cuban Zebra starts to sputter) Victor: Oh no! Uh, Zecora. One problem. We're running out of fuel! Zecora: Oh dear, not the best time above here! Kevin; We'll fall into the sea! Victor: (on radio) Cuban Zebra online, our plane's starting to die! We are losing power! (Then other planes start sputtering because they're running out of fuel, as well.) Cadance: Mayday! Mayday! Uray: Oh boy. (Picks up radio) Planet Shuttle online! There's a storm coming our way! Luke: Oh my! Spike: Not cool! Not cool! Shai-Shay: We're doomed! Skarloey: It's going to take a miracule for to get us all rescued. Rheneas: Well, where's a miracule when you need one?! Sharky: Only the Air Seas, Turbo Wings, The Gold Rust, and the Planet Shuttle have enough fuel to continue. Mako: But everyone else will fall into the sea! Willy: We've gotta try to get some one to help us! Mucker: (On radio) Gust Rust online, does anyone copy? Our planes are running out of fuel! Male voice: (on radio) I read you loud and clear Gold Rust, we're on our way. (something comes on the radar) Steam Grindor: We're in luck! There's an F-18 coming to us! (F-18 pulls in behind) Bravo: Unknown riders, you have entered restricted air space. Why haven't you responded to radio contact? Dusty: Somebody cut off our navigation! Bravo: Idenify yourself. Dusty: I'm Dusty Crophopper! Applejack: What in tarnation? Echo: What are you guys doing with empty tanks? Shining Armor: I don't know! Emily: But, we're completely lost. Dusty: Well, I'd thought we'd refuel in Hawaii but... Bravo: But Hawaii's 375 miles southwest of here. Dusty: What? Echo: Better follow us to the ship, no bingo fields round here. Pinkie: Bingo fields? Echo: Places to land. Bravo: (On radio) Bravo checking in, bogie civilians need to land and refuel. Pitty: Copy that. Pitty #2: Oh, for flying out loud! Pitty: We could rig the barricade sir. Pitty #2: All engines ahead! Pitty: Rig the barricade! Pitty #3: Copy that! Zip: It's an aircraft carrier! Bravo: Let's line you guys up with the barricade. Rainbow Dash: Are you sure about this? Pinkie Pie: Twilight? Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: I'm all right. Bravo: Prepare to land. Echo: Level your wings. Dusty: Okay. (lands on the deck) WHOA!!!! (crew cheers) Sharky: Okay, now it's our turn! Mucker: (On radio) Supersonic Rainbow, you'll land first. Rainbow: WHAT?! Steam Mech: (Takes radio from Mucker.) You're flying an F-22 Lockhead Raptor, they were made for landind on this kind of ship! Rainbow: Okay, (looks at the deck) Here goes nothing!!! (She lands on the deck and comes to a stop.) That.. was... AWSOME!! (Air Seas lands on the deck next.) Thomas: It's our turn now! Twilight: Here we go! (The Blue Twilight Streak lands.) Twilight: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Skarloey: Touchdown! Shining Armor: Whoa! Cadance: Made it. Percy: We're next! Pinkie Pie: Aaaah!!! Rarity: We made it! Spike: Yeah! Pitty #3: We got you! Steamy: We did it! Twilight: Yeah! (Later) Bravo: Come on, everyone. Let's get you all fixed up, refueled and back in the race. You are way behind. Dusty: Thanks, guys. You saved my tail out there. Percy: And all our tails, as well. Echo: Victory. Dusty: Victory. Hiro: Look! Dusty: Wow! What is that? Bravo: The Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame. Echo: Every flier, every mission. Dusty: Let's see. Skipper... Skipper... Edward: There he is. Twilight: Huh? Thomas: Cinders and ashes, how strange. Dusty: I don't understand. Why is there only one mission? Percy: I'm thinking the same thing, Dusty. Sharky: I'm not sure. Willy: Let's just get the Tri-Crusader and Dusty fixed. Mako: And let's talk to Skipper while we're doing that. Ferdinand: That's right. (back at Propwash Junction) Dottie: Chug, what's all that? Chug: Dottie: We're only going for two days. Chug: Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes